Una vez más
by Jackesita Frost
Summary: El divorcio fue inminente, pero tenía que hacer todo para que su ex esposa lo dejara ver a su hijo, aunque el pequeño tiene sus propios planes. Anhela tener a su familia junta pero ¿Sus padres estaran dispuestos a aceptar aquellos sentimientos que pensaban haber dejado en el pasado?
1. Chapter 1

**Una vez más**

 **Prólogo**

Estaba feliz, su rostro solamente mostraba una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos azules tenían un brillo que nunca había logrado tener. Se detuvo unos minutos para mirar el resultado por quinta vez: Positivo.

Tal vez en un tiempo las cosas habían estado algo distantes con su esposo, pero a pesar de eso las pequeñas muestras de amor que se daban eran sinceras y estaba segura de que con aquella noticia lo pondría más que feliz.

-Quita esa sonrisa si realmente quieres darle una sorpresa- Fueron las palabras de su prima Rapunzel, agradecía que ella pudiera acompañarla por sus resultados ya que Ana, su hermana, tenía algo importante que atender junto a su marido Kristoff.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo… ¡Estoy embarazada!- La castaña sólo sonrió ante las palabras de la ojiazul, realmente se veía dichosa.

Unos pocos minutos después se encontró en la entrada principal del edificio donde trabajaba, Rapunzel insistió en que subiera sola ya que esa noticia era algo que sólo ellos debían compartir, la rubia asintió caminando a paso tranquilo al elevador. Jamás, aquel transcurso de escasos minutos se le hizo tan eterno, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de su esposo se extrañó de no ver a la secretaria del mismo, no prestó importancia para entrar sin ser presentada como solía hacerlo, cuando entro su esposo tampoco estaba pero escucho sonidos raros procedentes del baño hicieron que caminata hasta donde él; algo parecido a un gemido la hizo retroceder un poco pero la curiosidad y temor la ayudaron a seguir, movió la perilla pero no fue capaz de avanzar más allá del marco de la puerta; frente a ella, su marido tenía a su secretaria sobre el lavabo con la falda hasta la cintura y el penetrándola de forma ruda sin ser capaces de ver su alrededor.

-Jack…- Alcanzó a susurrar la rubia llamando la atención de ambos amantes, el platinado se puso aún más blanco de lo que su color de piel se lo permitía, mientras que la chica en sus brazos escondía su rostro en el cuello masculino.

-Elsa yo…- Pero la rubia no agregó nada más, dio media vuelta para correr hasta el elevador y abandonar aquel lugar con su rostro repleto de lágrimas- ¡Elsa, espera!- Sin prestar mayor atención a nada más que su esposa, abrocho rápidamente su pantalón para tratar de alcanzarla pero sólo fue capaz de ver como los números del elevador descendían, sin pensar en nada más fue donde las escaleras bajando lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Rapunzel!…- Grito la rubia a donde estaba su prima, quien asustada por el grito se acercó a ella- Vámonos, por favor- La castaña aunque confundida no replicó, simplemente subió a Elsa al auto alejándose de ahí.

Tan sólo fueron dos minutos de diferencia los cuales tardó el chico en llegar a la salida pero no había señal de su esposa, sin darse tiempo para pensar en nada corrió hasta el estacionamiento para ir a su casa, lo más probable es que la encontraría en ese lugar. Que

imbécil era, un total estúpido, aquella mujer llevaba mucho tiempo intentando seducirlo, pero se resistía sin embargo aquella seducción lo atraía cada vez más, pero la imagen de su esposa lograba regresarlo de aquella tentadora situación, iba a cambiar a la muchacha de área ya que no deseaba tratarla más, amaba a su esposa y odiaba estar en esa situación, pero todo se le fue de las manos al sentir como aquella pelirroja unía sus labios a los suyos, por más que lo trataba de recordar no se daba cuenta en que momento habían llegado al baño hasta que escucho la voz de la rubia en la puerta… Ahora en tan sólo un minuto de debilidad su perfecta vida se fue al carajo. Su linda y amada esposa lo más probable es que lo estuviera maldiciendo y odiando en ese momento pero debía explicarle todo, tratar de arreglar aquel terrible error que había cometido.

No supo cuánto tiempo tardó hasta llegar a su hogar, pero en cuanto llegó comenzó a gritar el nombre de su esposa y buscar por todas las habitaciones pero nada, no había rastro de ella… Se quedó pensando unos momentos, era obvio que ella no iría a su casa en ese momento, así que volvió a salir para buscar en cada lugar donde podría estar Elsa.

Rapunzel no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Realmente el hombre del que hablaba su prima era el mismo que ella le había presentado tiempo atrás? Era imposible, pero ahí estaba la rubia sentada en el sillón de su sala apretando con fuerza sus puños, las lágrimas se negaban a dejar de salir pero ¿Qué podía decir?

-Tranquila Elsa, puede hacerle daño al bebe- La rubia sólo escucho aquella frase y respiró profundamente, con todo lo que había pasado se había olvidado de aquella hermosa noticia.

-Lo siento –

-No tienes por qué sentirlo- El timbre comenzó a sonar de forma desesperada, ambas se daban una idea de quien se trataba.

-Enciérrate en la habitación y no salgas para nada- Elsa asintió mientras que Rapunzel tomaba aire para así evitar golpear al hombre del otro lado de la puerta -Hola Jack- Saludo como si no supiera nada.

-Disculpa que te moleste a esta hora Rapunzel, pero... ¿Has visto a Elsa?- Realmente tenía intenciones de golpearlo pero no podía, no debía dejar que el supiera que ella estaba ahí.

-¿Acaso no sabes dónde está tu propia esposa? Vamos Jack, me enteré que estabas algo distante pero no creo que sea para tanto- Al ver como bajaba la mirada llena de arrepentimiento tuvo que morderse la lengua, no debía de seguir actuando- ¿Hay algo que tengas que decir?-

-Por favor, si la ves dile que es necesario que hablé con ella y dile… Que la amo y mucho… Que es lo más valioso e importante que tengo en mi vida- Apretó sus puños son dejar de ver en sus pensamientos aquellas lágrimas que llenaban los ojos azules que tanto amaba.

-No te preocupes, se lo diré- Jack asintió comenzando a alejarse de ahí, fue cuando Rapunzel pudo azotar la puerta con ganas de que está se hubiera incrustado en la dura cabeza de aquel tipo- Es un reverendo imbécil-

-Debo irme…- Susurro la rubia llamando la atención de su prima.

-Pero que dices, no te dejaré salir de aquí y menos así como estas-

-No te preocupes, no iré a mí…. Perdón, a la casa de Jack-

-Entonces-

-Iré con Ana-

-Pero Elsa-

-Por favor Rapunzel, no tengo deseos de volver a ese lugar y mucho menos verlo, iré con Ana y de ahí a casa de mi abuelo, estoy segura de que podrá recibirme… Jamás creí que el fuera capaz de esto…- La castaña la miro comprendiendo lo doloroso que debía de ser todo eso para ella.

-Quieres que haga algo por ti-

-Te daré las llaves de la casa, ¿Puedes traerme algo de ropa?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Deseas otra cosa?-

-Sólo una… Te daré los papeles del divorcio y quiero que hagas que Jack los firme-

-Pero Elsa…Tú eres…-

-Por favor, sólo… No quiero verlo-

-Lo hare- Puso una mano sobre su hombro para que está pudiera verla a la cara- ¿Qué pasará con él bebe?-

-El tomo la decisión de mandar todo al demonio por una zorra… Entonces este es sólo mi bebé y él no tiene por qué entrometerse ni saber de su existencia… Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan distante de mí-

-¡Pero es el papá de ese bebe Elsa!-

-No importa, prométeme que no le dirás nada, por favor- La castaña no estaba de acuerdo con ese plan en nada, pero entendía el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

\- Está bien Elsa… Te lo prometo-

 **La idea me estaba rondando la cabeza en estos días así que decidí ponerla, dudo que sea un fic muy largo, pero aun así espero les guste nwn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente, pues aquí primer capítulo del fic que espero les guste, los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney.**

 **(Capitulo 1)**

-Mami ya es hora- Elsa no deseaba levantarse pero la voz de su pequeño no le permitía unos minutos más, debía levantarse ya que su hermana Ana llevaría a su pequeño con su padre, debido al juicio de custodia, Jack tenía derecho a llevarse a su hijo los fines de semana a su casa… Desde aquel día en que lo encontró engañándola con su secretaria no volvió a verlo, todos los tramites sobre la custodia de Hiro los había realizado a distancia… Sus ojos se perdieron en el techo, ¿Qué habría sido de Jack? Lo último que supo fue que poco después de terminar los trámites de la custodia había renunciado a la oficina donde trabajaba

 _=Flash Back=_

 _-Elsa… Jack sabe lo del bebe- El plato que tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo ante la noticia, ¿Cómo era posible que se enterara de aquello? Había sido muy discreta con eso, se giró a donde su abuelo quien tenía una fotografía en sus manos sonriendo ante la imagen -Te ves tan linda como tu madre cuando se embarazo de ustedes- Elsa rondaba cerca de los 6 meses de embarazo y su vientre comenzaba a tomar forma._

 _-¿Cómo se enteró?-_

 _-Yo se lo dije…-_

 _-Pero abuelo, yo no quería que se enterara de nada, por algo vine a vivir contigo-_

 _-Lo se pequeña y créeme si te digo que jamás le di la dirección de la casa, solo le informe tu estado- El anciano se levantó para tomar a la chica entre sus brazos- Las amo mucho Elsa, a ti y a Ana, por ello no quiero que sufras nunca más, pero el muchacho debe de hacerse cargo del pequeño- Elsa correspondió el gesto del anciano sin evitar que algunas lágrimas traviesas comenzaran a descender de sus ojos._

 _-¿Cómo reacciono?-_

 _-Como cualquier hombre con sentimientos dentro de su corazón, está feliz al saber que será padre… Aunque lloro por lo que sucede entre ustedes-_

 _-Eso no cambia mi decisión, llevaremos el asunto de la custodia a los tribunales y ellos decidirán lo que es mejor para nuestro hijo…-_

 _-¿Aceptaras verlo?-_

 _-No- Se separó de los brazos de aquel gentil hombre mientras limpiaba los restos de lágrimas que aun surcaban sus sonrojadas mejillas- Te pediré junto a Ana que sigan todo tal cual lo llevamos hasta el momento, cuando él bebe nazca le mandare fotos con regularidad a su correo o podrá visitarlo en casa de mi hermana para que no se entere dónde estoy viviendo ahora-_

 _-No puedes abandonar tu vida de esa forma cariño-_

 _-Yo no la abandone, di lo mejor de mí pero para Jack eso no fue suficiente…-_

 _=Fin Flash Back=_

Aquella fue la última vez que hablo de ese tema, después de que Hiro nació mandaba fotos con regularidad vía correo electrónico, en cada mensaje Jack le decía que su hijo era hermoso y que ella debía de ser igual de bonita que cuando se casaron o halagos similares, sin embargo jamás contestaba, simplemente lloraba ante aquellas sencillas palabras. Ver a su pequeño por primera vez entre sus brazos fue un momento único, con una mezcla entre tristeza y felicidad, sus ojos eran tan azules como los de su padre y sobre su cabecita un pequeño mechón de cabello de color negro.

-Vamos mami-

-Ya voy amor-

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Porque lloras?-

-No es nada cariño, ¿Por qué no bajas? En un segundo te alcanzo- Tomo su bata cubriendo sus pijamas, salió notando como Hiro estaba ansioso, aunque no sabía de Jack en persona su hijo siempre le contaba todo lo que sucedía con él, aunque aún le parecía extraño saber que Jack le había preparado pasteles o dulces horneados a su pequeño- ¿Qué quieres desayunar mi pequeño inventor?- El pequeño pelinegro sonrió, cuando su madre hacía esa pregunta se preguntaba qué sucedería si fuera su padre el que la hiciera tanto para él como para su mama.

-Yo quiero… Hot cake con chispas de chocolate y una gran malteada de chocolate- Elsa sonrió mientras negaba suavemente, comenzó a reunir todos los ingredientes.

-Te hare la malteada y los hot cake pero sin chocolate, es demasiado dulce para el desayuno- Hiro hizo un puchero mientras observaba a su madre cocinar, recordaba como su padre se veía igual en la cocina… ¿Por qué sus padres estarían separados? Ninguno tenía una pareja y cuando los observaba con gran atención se veían tristes, a su madre no era la primera vez que la veía llorando de esa forma…

-¿Qué sucede cielo?-

-No es nada, simplemente me preguntaba porque no vas a dejarme tu con mi papa- Elsa abrió los ojos, jamás imagino que su pequeño preguntaría algo así, en 6 años jamás había sucedido algo parecido.

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber?-

-Porque es raro, los papas de Gogo también se divorciaron pero ellos se ven mucho y ustedes nunca están juntos-

-Es cosa de adultos amor- La rubia se acercó a él acariciando con gran ternura su rostro, no cabía duda que era el hijo de Jack, tenía gran parte de sus facciones pero sobre todo aquellos ojos que la habían enamorado desde la primera vez que los vio.

-Se queman- Señalo el niño al ver como el humo comenzaba a formarse en la mezcla que había servido su madre sobre el fuego.

Tras aquel accidente el desayuno transcurrió entre sonrisas, aunque las palabras del pequeño seguían rondando su mente… Tenía razón, ya habían pasado años desde que todo sucedió y aunque aún seguía doliendo no iba a seguir ocultándose, cuando Ana llamo para decir que pasaría por el pequeño Hiro esta se negó pidiéndole que citara a Jack en otro lugar, un punto céntrico para ambos y sin que él lo sospechara, Ana estaba sorprendida ante esas palabras pero lejos de sentirse molesta, una gran alegría inundo su corazón, durante mucho tiempo vio como tanto Elsa como Jack sufrían por lo que había sucedido, le había costado mucho trabajo aceptar escuchar a su ex cuñado pero tras dos años accedió.

 _=Flash Back=_

 _-¿En verdad veras a Jack?-_

 _-Kristoff, si fuera por mí lo mandaba hasta el fin del mundo por lo que le hizo a mi hermana, pero estoy harta que desde que Hiro cumplió un año llama con frecuencia aunque el niño no esté aquí-_

 _-¿Qué tal si realmente está arrepentido?- Un toque en la puerta atrajo la atención de la pareja, Ana se acercó con cautela a la puerta pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar como aquel hombre, antes vivas y con un aire de juventud en la mirada, estaba totalmente cambiado; estaba mucho más delgado y bajo sus ojos unas enormes ojeras, sus ropas antes formales y pulcras se notaban desalineadas al igual que su cabello sin ningún tipo de brillo._

 _-Gracias por recibirme Ana-_

 _-Pasa por favor Jack- Kristoff también estaba sorprendido ante ese cambio, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue ofrecerle un vaso de agua al muchacho- ¿De qué querías hablar?-_

 _-De mi hijo, solo deseo que Elsa me deje disfrutarlo plenamente, no con visitas supervisadas-_

 _-No te has ganado ese derecho- Jack se hundió un poco más en ese sillón apretando el vaso entre sus manos._

 _-Ana… Por favor…-_

 _-No Kristoff, ella tiene razón- Jack levantó el rostro y fue cuando la pareja pudo ver el dolor reflejado en aquella mirada azulina- Traicione a Elsa y aunque sé que ella jamás me lo perdonara, deseo ser parte más activa de la vida de mi hijo-_

 _-Jack ¿Aún amas a Elsa?- Es pregunta sorprendió incluso a Kristoff, jamás esperó que su esposa dijera aquello, miro al albino quien formo una pequeña sonrisa y su mirada recupero el brillo perdido._

 _-Más que a mi propia vida, Hiro y ella son lo que más quiero en este mundo-_

 _-Entonces ¿Por qué la engañaste?- Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, fue cuando decidió encarar a su ex cuñada._

 _-Por ser un completo imbécil, por permitir que algo como una simple aventura se apoderara de mi mente-_

 _-¿Te habías acostado con tu secretaria antes?- Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en el rostro de Jack, dejo el vaso en la mesita de la sala mientras miraba por la ventana._

 _-Jamás… Esa fue la primera y última vez, después de que todo sucediera… Renuncie-_

 _-Ya habíamos escuchado eso-_

 _-¿A qué te dedicas ahora?-_

 _-Jamás lo creerías- Un llanto en el piso superior llamo su atención, Ana se levantó con rapidez dejando a ambos hombres solos, cuando bajo noto como Jack lloraba cual niño pequeño._

 _-Mira quien está aquí Hiro- Jack al ver a su pequeño en manos de la pelirroja lo tomo entre sus brazos aumentando más el llanto._

 _-Hablare con Elsa Jack, pero no haré nada por ustedes-_

 _-Lo entiendo… Gracias Ana- Después de eso deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de su hijo._

 _=Fin flash Back=_

-Tal vez puedan arreglar sus problemas esta vez…- Ana había intentado convencer a Elsa, pero entendía el dolor de su hermana y no podía obligarla a nada.

-Decías algo Ana-

-Nada Kristoff, lo mejor será que comience a preparar la cena-

Elsa se sentía nerviosa, pero al tener la pequeña mano de su hijo impedía que saliera corriendo, no sabía porque tenía tanto miedo, pero el hecho de ver al que en ese momento era su ex esposo la ponía con los nervios de punta, Hiro se soltó para correr hasta donde estaban unos juegos, aprovecho para tomar asiento en una pequeña banca cercana a su hijo… Llevo su mano hasta su pecho, trataba de calmar su alocado corazón que desde que había planeado todo no dejaba de saltar, quería salirse pero ella no iba a permitir que Jack la viera de esa forma.

-¡Papá!- Grito el pequeño mientras bajaba con gran velocidad del balancín y corría hasta el hombre de cabellos platinados, quien al estar buscando a su cuñada dio con lo más hermoso que pudo haberle puesto la vida… Elsa lucía más que radiante, sin duda el embarazo le dio un gran cambio ya que su cuerpo tenía una mejor forma que podía apreciar con el pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y la blusa color blanco que le llegaba por debajo de la cadera, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta lograba que las facciones de su rostro lucieran mejor de lo que recordaba.

-Hola campeón-

-Mira papá, mi mami está aquí también- Jack no podía despegar su vista de aquella mujer, una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro, por fin podía verla.

-Buenos días Elsa…- Su voz seguía teniendo aquel tono seductor que la había cautivado años atrás.

-Hola Jack…- Nunca había escuchado nada más dulce que su nombre en labios de la mujer que aun amaba, Hiro era pequeño, más no tonto; podía ver como en los ojos de sus padres se notaba que se quería, era la misma mirada que había visto en los ojos de su tía Ana y su tío Kristoff.

-Papi ¿Mami puede venir con nosotros?- Ambos ojos azules se ampliaron ante la petición.

-Yo estaré a lo que diga tu mami- Ambos hombres miraban expectantes a Elsa quien no sabía que responder.

-Pero yo…-

-Por favor mami, es la primera vez que podemos estar los tres juntos- Se quería negar, no podía estar junto a Jack después de que su corazón se puso tan inquieto al verlo de nuevo, su pequeño al ver las dudas de su madre recurrió a su arma definitiva- Por favor mami…- Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos mientras que su boca comenzaba a temblar, Elsa odiaba que pusiera aquella expresión.

-Está bien Hiro- Jack estaba feliz, aunque habían pasado años desde que la vio por última vez estaba seguro de que podría lograr reconquistar a Elsa, por otro lado el hijo de ambos estaba feliz ante las palabras de su madre, tomo de la mano a ambos comenzando a caminar, estaba muy alegre al percatarse de que su sueño de toda la vida podía ser realidad.

 **Ni yo sé porque puse a Hiro como su hijo pero me gusta el personaje. Este fic según yo será uno de los más cortos que eh hecho, espero les guste y lamento mucho la demora.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Segundo fic actualizado, en serio que doy pena ya que fue demasiado tiempo xD. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney.**

 **(Capitulo 2)**

 _F_ _lash Back_

 _No entendía que hacía aquel hombre ahí, durante meses intento entablar conversación con él o con su cuñada, por lo menos con Rapunzel para poder hablar con Elsa, pero lo único que conseguia era una mirada cargada de odio o decepción junto a la petición de firmar aquellos papeles que liberaban a la mujer que mas amaba de su lado._

 _-¿En que puedo ayudarlo señor Nicholas?- Aquel anciano de mirada amable miro atento al muchacho, no había querido acercarse a él por petición de su nieta, pero sabía que debía estar al tanto de la situación._

 _-Ha pasado tiempo muchacho ¿Cómo has estado?- Aquella pregunta arrebato una sonrisa ironica diminuta del chico._

 _-Mande mi vida al carajo junto con mi felicidad por no saber mantener mis malditos pantalones arriba ¿Usted como cree que me siento?-_

 _-Realmente mi pregunta estuvo de más- Ingresaron al departamento a paso lento, el anciano observaba todo a su alrededor, aquel lugar no era nada comparado con la hermosa casa que entre el joven matrimonio había comprado._

 _-¿En verdad?- Nicholas noto como en la mesita de la sala estaba aquel folder con los papeles de divorcio, el chico llevaba mas de medio mes con ellos._

 _-¿No vas a firmar?- Aquello fue lo único que no iba a soportar el peliblanco, el no quería firmar nada, no iba a hacer ningún movimiento hasta que le permitieran hablar con su aun esposa y explicarle la situación._

 _-Si ha venido a hablar de eso, le voy a pedir que se retire de mi casa- El anciano volvió a sonreír sentándose frente al muchacho quien tenía sus manos frotando su cabello._

 _-Supe que renunciaste a tu trabajo…-_

 _-No quería seguir permaneciendo ahí- Cerro sus ojos recordando como al regresar al dia siguiente a su oficina, la que era su secretaria intento seducirlo alegando que ahora era libre y podría tomarla cuando quisiera, se levanto de su asiento tomando con fuerza su muñeca infundiendo miedo en la pelirroja, arrojo todo lo que había sobre su escritorio y tras arrojarla lejos de él salio de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás._

 _-¿A que te dedicas ahora?-_

 _-Se va a reír cuando se entere-_

 _-Confía en mi muchacho- Una pequeña sonrisa sincera se formo en su rostro._

 _-Con el dinero que había ahorrado compre una pequeña pastelería, Elsa… Adora los pasteles de chocolate- El anciano sonrió, sus dudas habían sido resueltas como ya lo imaginaba con aquella visita al muchacho._

 _-Es un hermoso detalle… Guardare el secreto- El albino agradeció el gesto, en especial al notar que el anciano ya no lo juzgaba y lo escuchaba atentamente- Hay algo que debes de saber Jack-_

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le sucedió algo a Elsa?-_

 _-Me temo que así es- El muchacho pensó lo peor, ¿Estaba herida? ¿Enferma? ¿Por eso había ido aquel hombre a verlo?- Tienes que ver esto- Jack no entendió que tenía que ver una fotografía con todo, la puso ante sus ojos pero solo veía manchas negras._

 _-¿Qué es esto?-_

 _-Ve todas las fotografías muchacho- Al prestar atención pudo ver que tenía tres en su mano, la primera era como ver una mancha en forma de frijol, en la segunda aquel frijol se veía mejor y pudo notar lo que parecía una mano y un pie muy pequeños, ¿Acaso?... Sus dudas fueron resueltas con la tercer fotografía al notar como se veía el perfil de un pequeño._

 _-¿Esto es?...-_

 _-Serás padre en un tiempo… Felicidades…- Se dejo caer de rodillas, el anciano preocupado se acerco a el notando como las lagrimas descendían de sus ojos._

 _-Jack…-_

 _-¿Por qué viene a burlarse de mi dolor?-_

 _-¿De que hablas?- Era la primera vez que veía al muchacho tan derrotado, suspiro e hizo algo que jamás espero, tomo al chico entre sus brazos- Yo no me burlo Jack, se lo que esta pasando pero era muy injusto que no supieras de la existencia del pequeño-_

 _-Desde cuando sabía su estado…- El anciano sabía a que se refería así que decidio ser sincero._

 _-Cuando fue a verte a tu oficina… Ella iba a darte aquella noticia- El anciano no espero lo que el muchacho haría, lo sujeto con mas fuerza llorando tan amargamente que incluso él dejo caer pequeñas lagrimas, si tanto su nieta como aquel joven sufrían ¿Por qué se empeñaban en separarse?_

 _-¡Soy un grandísimo idiota! ¡El mas grande estúpido sobre la tierra! ¡Debería acabar con mi misería en este momento! ¡No merezco vivir!- Un fuerte golpe fue dado haciendo que el chico ladeara su rostro, al prestar atención el anciano lo había golpeado con su puño._

 _¡Acaso planeas dejar a un pequeño sin conocer a su padre?!- No había analizado aquellas palabras cuando las dijo, así que cuando el anciano menciono a su pequeño pareciera haber regresado a la realidad, se coloco de pie tomando los documentos y plasmando en el su firma- ¿Qué haces?-_

 _-Quiero hacer bien las cosas ahora- El anciano no comprendio pero prefirió dejar todo así, su propósito estaba realizado al permitir que el muchacho supiera de la existencia del bebe, así que tomo aquellos papeles y salio del departamento._

 _-No me dare por vencido- Fueron los pensamientos de Jack mientras observaba una vez mas aquella primer fotografía de su hijo._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Sonreía como un idiota al notar aquel cuadro que por su culpa no pudo tener como debio ser desde un principio, observo a su hijo quien había heredado todo de parte de su familia, su cabello negro era como el de su abuelo en años de juventud pero sus ojos… Sus ojos eran los de él… Su mirada azulina se centro en aquella mujer quien hacía años no veía, era hermosa con aquel mismo aire de ternura y elegancia que capto desde el primer momento en que sus vidas se cruzaron.

-Papa ¿Podemos ir al balancín?- Pregunto su pequeño con alegría en su mirada, un pequeño brillo que Jack no había visto antes.

-Claro campeón- No podía creer que estuviera pasando, su papa estaba impulsándolo en el balancín mientras que su mama compraba helado, tal vez era demasiado sencillo todo pero era lo que siempre había deseado, era pequeño mas no tonto, sabía que algo malo debio de pasar para que sus papas no estuvieran juntos a pesar de ver aquella mirada que sabía perfectamente se dedicaban las personas que se querían (O al menos eso imaginaba al ver a su tia Ana y tio Kristoff)

-Llegue cariño- Hiro bajo rápidamente del balancín acercándose a su madre quien le dio un cono de chocolate- Yo… Recuerdo que te gusta la vainilla-

-Gracias Elsa- Jack sonrio enternecido, el saber que ella aun recordaba aquellos pequeños detalles le daban una alegría única que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, aprovechando aquella cercanía, en la entrega del postre helado, acaricio su mano con suavidad, aun tenía aquella delicadeza única su piel, ella alejo con rapidez su mano ya que aquellas pequeñas caricias la hacían recordar los detalles que tuvo cuando lo conoció.

-No hay de que- Tras comer su helado siguieron con su paseo, a pesar de las dimensiones que poseía el parque siendo el principal de la ciudad, para Jack era demasiado pequeño, por lo que arriesgándose a una negativa invito tanto a Elsa como a su pequeño al cine, la rubia ante sorpresa de Jack acepto inmediatamente con una de esas sonrisas dulces que el sabía perfectamente eran sinceras, esa tarde fue una de las mejores en la vida del platinado al poder tener por lo menos unas horas tanto a su amado hijo como a la mujer de su vida.

-¿Podemos ir a cenar? Tengo hambre- Sonrió el pequeño Hiro mientras tomaba la mano de su madre, notaba como ella era la que se negaba al acercamiento con su padre.

-Pero cariño... Yo… Debería irme, es el día que pasas con tu papá, además ya esta comenzando a oscurecer- Jack entendía su incomodidad, ¿Cómo podía estar cerca de alguien que la hirió?

-Mami… Por favor…-

-Elsa, a mi no me molesta compartir tiempo juntos, es bueno para Hiro vernos así de vez en cuando- Sabía que estaba mal que utilizara a su pequeño, pero no quería que ella se alejara, era una oportunidad única que no sabía cuando se volvería a repetir.

-Jack…- Aunque sabía que no debía, no quería negarse, aquella escena era la que mas anhelaba desde que supo de su embarazo, asintió con la cabeza- ¿A dónde iremos?-

-¡Yo se donde!- Grito el pequeño llamando la atención de ambos adultos, hizo que su padre se inclinara ante él preguntando algo en voz baja a lo que el albino asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

La rubia observaba a su alrededor, aquella era la parte mas pintoresca de la ciudad, la calle de adoquines y lámparas clásicas en color blanco que comenzaban a iluminar, los negocios con sus diversas lonas de colores adornando, en un pequeño camellón arbustos y flores que le daban un hermoso contraste de vida a todo a su alrededor, la gente aprovechaba para sentarse en aquellas banquitas con mesas blanquecinas que permitían degustar las diversas comidas que los locatarios ofrecían… Sin duda caminar por ahí era toda una experiencia…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Le pedi a papa que nos trajera a su pastelería-

-¿Su que?- Jack paso su mano por su nuca mientras un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Además su pastel de chocolate es muy rico mama- Elsa no cabía en su sorpresa, Jack simplemente aprovechando su confusión tomo su mano hasta llegar a un local donde la pared que daba hacía la calle principal era de cristal apreciando la hermosa pastelería, tenía las paredes de un elegante color ocre y muebles de madera, era un lugar muy calido y lleno de luz.

-No pudo creerlo…-

-Ven mami, sentémonos en este lugar-

-Pero…-

-Relajate Elsa, hoy no abrire el lugar así que es todo nuestro- La rubia aun no salía de su estupor, noto como el albino cruzo una pequeña puerta donde imagino era la cocina, una pequeña sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro al tratar de imaginarse como aquel chico coqueto y audaz que conocio había aprendido a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

 _=Flash Back=_

 _Estaba sentada en aquella mesita con su tercer taza de café donde se supone que debería de ver tanto a Ana como Rapunzel, ¿Por qué no se había ido?, es decir, ¿Quién dejaba esperar a una persona más de 45 minutos?, un ultimo suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras dejaba el dinero y salía de la cafetería, estaba un poco frustrada asi que saco su celular de su bolsa para mandar un mensaje a Ana y decirle que las vería en otro lugar, no fue conciente de nada hasta que sintió como fue jalada con fuerza hasra caer de sentón en la calle, fue cuando noto el semáforo en rojo y el auto a gran velocidad que iba pasando delante de ella._

 _-¿Estas bien?-_

 _-Yo… Gracias…- Fue cuando su vista se fijo por primera vez en aquel chico, sus ojos eran azules pero de tono levemente mas fuerte que los propios._

 _-No agradezcas, sería una lastima dejar que una chica tan hermosa se lastime- Elsa se sorojo, no dudaba que era atractiva, pero que alguien como ese chico lo mencionara la hacía sonrojar._

 _-¡Jack!- Esa voz la conocía, con la mano qie le ofrecía el chico se coloco de pie, al notar como se acercaban esas personas solto de inmedoatp la mano del muchacho._

 _-¿Qué te sucede Elsa? ¿Acaso planeabas morir?- Grito aquella chica pelirroja mientras llevaba sus manos a sus caderaa, Elsa volvio a sonrojarse mientras observaba de reojo al muchacho de cabellos blancos y apretaba su bolsa entre sus manos._

 _-Si ustedes no hubieran llegado tan tarde esto no habría sucedido-_

 _-Lo lamento, eso fue culpa de este chico…- Respondio Rapunzel mientras apretaba con fuerza la mejilla del muchacho- Dijo que iba a llegar a cierto lugar y lo acabamos de ver salir de la cafetería donde saliste tu- La rubia se sorprendio mientras Jack se acariciaba la mejilla agredida por la castaña._

 _-Permiteme presentarme… Soy Jackson Overland Frost, un placer conocerte-_

 _-Amm… Elsa Arendelle-_

 _-Un placer conocer a una de las creaciones mas hermosas de este planeta- Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro junto con un leve sonrojo._

-Fin flash back-

-¿Qué piensas mamá?-

-No es nada cariño…- Al parecer el estar en el mismo lugar que su ex esposo (Punto que debía de recordar) hacía que pensara cosas sin sentido.

-¿Por qué no ves como los hace? Es muy divertido- No pudo decir nada más al sentir como su pequeño la tomaba de la mano arrastrándola hasta aquella cocina, al entrar noto como Jack traía puesta una filipina en color azul mientras batía con suma habilidad algo… Parecía crema batida de chocolate.

-Hola- Elsa se sonrojo mientras notaba como Hiro iba hasta uno de los cajones y sacaba una filipina muy similar a la de Jack pero en su tamaño- ¿Quieres ayudarme?- El pequeño pelinegro asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hago?-

-Comienza a batir esto mientras saco el bizcocho del horno- Elsa estaba atenta a los movimientos de ambos hombres, su hijo se veía con una sonrisa que no había notado en mucho tiempo y Jack… El se notaba tan feliz e ilusionado al tener a Hiro junto a él.

-¿Por qué no nos ayudas Elsa?- Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos, noto como Jack acercaba a ella un bizcoho de chocolate al cual ya le había agregado ganache, ¿Qué tanto tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos?

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Jack sonrio colocando ante ella aquella torta y diversos utensilios con los cuales podría decorar, tomando uno de los mandiles de reserva se lo cedió para evitar que se ensuciara- Con ayuda de la espátula podremos cubrirlo con el chocolate, auxiliate de la base giratoria… Dejame mostrarte- El nerviosismo se instalo en su cuerpo cuando sintió como el peliblanco se colocaba a sus espaldas, sosteniendo sus manos le indico como realizar la tarea pedida, sin embago era incapaz de seguir las indicaciones al sentir el aliento de quien era el amor de su vida; Jack mienttas tanto se sentía embriagado por aquel aroma tan dulce y sutil que despendia la chica, siempre la había agradado abrazarla de esa forma para experimentar esa misma fragancia una y otra vez.

Hiro sonrio pícaramente observando aquella escena, no quería moverse de ese lugar, sin embargo sabía que sus padres necesitaban ese pequeño momento solo para ellos, por lo que a paso silencioso subio a la primer planta de aquella pequeña edificación donde estaba la ahora casa de su padre para poder ver televisión y dejarlos disfrutar de su tiempo a solas.

-Cre… Creo que ya entendi Jack-

Sus rostros cada vez estaban mas cerca, solo eran escasos centímetros los que los separaban, sin embargo Elsa fue perturbada por aquella escena que llevaba atormentando su corazón.

-Detente- Pidio en un susurro colocando su mano delante del rostro del muchacho- Será mejor que me vaya-

-¡Espera Elsa!-

-¡Esto no esta bien!, Jack tu y yo ya no somos nada, nuestro único vinculo es Hiro- Camino rumbo hasta la entrada del establecimiento, pero no pudo avanzar mas ya que fue conciente de como una mano mas grande sujeto la propia impidiendo mas su avance- Dejame ir… Por favor…-

-No- Suavizo su agarre pero sin soltarla, cuando logro verla a la cara supo que aquel error de su pasado aun pesaba en su presente, los ojos de aquella mujer que aun tenía cautivo su corazón tenían ligeras lagrimas las cuales resbalaban por sus mejillas, con temor acerco su mano perosintio gran alivio cuando ella dejo que secara aquellas pequeñas gotitas de agua salada- Permitee hablar… Por favor…-

-No puedo…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Aun duele- Llevo sus manos hasta su rostro evitando con ello la mirada e Jack, quien lejos de molestare por ese hecho conservo una leve esperanza por sus palabras.

-A mi también me duele…-

-En ese caso, déjame ir-

-La distancia no a servido de nada, han pasado años desde entonces y aun duele-

-Yo… No se que pensar Jack-Con ternura y el amor que aun permanecía intacto dese aquel fatídico dia la abrazo, no sabía que otra acción podía tomar, pero estaba seguro de que ambos necesitaban aquel dulce consuelo que ese simple roce otorgaba.

-Yo tampoco lo se, pero solo quiero pedirte una pequeña oportunidad para hablar contigo- La joven de rubio cabello asintió con la cabeza ante la suplica del muchacho, tomados e la mano en comodo silencio llegaron a la habitación principal donde sabían encontrarían un poco de paz e intimidad.

 **Ahora chicos, eh aquí una duda ¿Creen que puedan retomar su relación? ¿Creen que Elsa lo perdone? ¿Hiro ayudara a sus padres? ¿Quiero unos tacos? Jajajaja ya, lo siento. Los veo en la próxima nwn.**


End file.
